


Braving the Death Road

by Arq (NintendoFan)



Category: Death Road to Canada
Genre: Canada, Death Road, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoFan/pseuds/Arq
Summary: The zombocalpyse has happened, taking over most of the world. Rumors spread that Canada is a safe place, free from zombies. Hearing this, Johnny decides to brave the Death Road with his friend, Felix, to reach Canada, having nothing to gain from waiting around in Florida. Will they be able to survive?





	Braving the Death Road

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks for the click(and hopefully read).
> 
> Second of all, this is my first time writing a DRtC fanfiction, I hope I adapted the game well into a sort of novel form.
> 
> And lastly, but certainly not least, here's visuals for the two characters:  
> Johnny: https://i.imgur.com/Jn8aAXD.png  
> Felix: https://i.imgur.com/c2PcVwd.png

The year is 2015, and the zombocalypse has occurred, millions of dead bodies rise up as zombies, defying what we know as normal. The zombies, over the past few years, slowly killed off the world, with there beginning to be less and less resources and the number of zombies growing daily due to the causalities to said zombies in the first place.

Is there any hope? Will the world ever recover from this? Perhaps, perhaps not.

However… stories have been traveling across the globe, that one country had managed to protect itself from the zombie threat and thus is a safe place to live.

Canada.

Canada is the goal. The paradise. The heaven to this living hell. If you could make it to Canada, you would be able to live the rest of your life in peace… At least if the stories were true, with the collapse of any solid form of long distance communication, it is hard to tell if the stories are truth or just another white lie made up by some guy who got a laugh out of it.

Regardless if the stories were true or not, one man, along with his friend, decided it was worth it to try going there instead of living out the rest of a potentially miserable life in Florida.

His name is Johnny.

…

“We’re fuckin’ goin’ to Canada, baby.”

Johnny put his trusty hatchet into the small car’s trunk, knowing it would serve him well over the long and ruthless journey. He slammed the trunk door shut and hopped into the car, about as lively as a dog who wants its bone.

“You could’ve been a little more gentle with the car, you know… Had this car for about a decade now.” Felix sighed as he got into the driver’s seat, having made sure there were no more resources left in his and Johnny’s houses.

“Whatever, let’s just go. I don’t wanna be here anymore.”

Felix rolled his eyes as he stuck the key into the slot, turning the car on. He drove out onto the dirty and almost ruined road, heading north. The neighborhood they lived in for several years had been practically destroyed, although there seemed to be fewer zombies in this area of town.

“I really fuckin’ hope the zombies are more on the west coast, this ain’t gonna be easy by any means but I hope it’s at least a LITTLE easy.” Johnny stared out the car window, eyeing every zombie that came into sight.

“I told you this was a life-or-death situation, when do you ever listen?” Felix kept his focus on the road, but was as responsive as ever.

“We either die here or die trying man, which do you prefer?”

“I’d like to die a less painful death as opposed to a potentially more painful death.”

“You’re real boring sometimes.”

The conversation died down, as Felix kept his focus on the road and as Johnny flipped the bird to every zombie that he saw, making sure that the zombies could see him.

“Hey, it’s our local Yall-Mart. Looks pretty depressing now that it’s been raided.” Felix slowed down and entered the parking lot. “There might be some stuff left in there, let’s have a look.”

“Sure, let’s fuckin’ do this.” Johnny got out of the car and went to the trunk, grabbing his hatchet and tossing Felix a mop he brought as a weapon.

“I dunno why you brought that weak ass thing with you, it’s gonna break after a few times you use it on a zombie.” Johnny snickered as Felix almost failed to catch the mop.

“It’s the only thing I had. There could be more weapons in there, so let’s go.”

Johnny ran up head first towards the entrance, chopping off a zombie’s head on the way. Felix kept up close behind him, probably not willing to risk aggravating a zombie.

They entered the Yall-Mart, and as Felix had predicted, the place was raided – All the shelves were picked clean. Zombies stood around the place as if they were customers not knowing what they wanted to buy.

“Let’s check the storage and restrooms, maybe someone missed something.” Felix walked ahead, around the handful of zombies that were around the store. Johnny splatted the zombies as Felix passed them, with a hearty laugh as he splatted each one.

They reached the door to the storage room, but it had been locked. Johnny decided to use brute force, opting to kick the door open. To Felix’s surprise, the door submitted easily and opened in one try, falling to the ground.

There were several crates and zombies in the room, but Johnny splatted them as Felix collected the supplies in the room. There had been some junk food and a little bit of gas inside of a container. There was nothing else left in the room, so the duo left and headed towards the restrooms.

When the zombocalypse started, the first resource to run dry was toilet paper. No one could clean themselves after doing number two, and thus restrooms became a lot more dirtier and smellier than they had been before. Johnny didn’t seem to care, but Felix held his nose shut as he entered the restrooms.

Johnny splatted a few more zombies before, for some horrid reason, checking the toilets. It turns out there was gasoline in the toilets, so he collects it and puts it into the container that they had found earlier.

“God, you’re real gross sometimes, you know that? How can you bring yourself to do that?” Felix looked away as Johnny was collecting the gas.

“I literally don’t care what I touch, as long as I get to Canada safe and sound.” With that said, Johnny washed his hands after doing the job. The zombocalypse may have made him lose his morals, but he’s still a somewhat decent human being.

“Can we go now? I think that’s all there is here.” Felix was still holding his nose shut, unwilling to take in whatever the smell present in the room was.

“Yeah, whatever, you’re a real pussy for not being able to just deal with a smell.” Johnny walked out of the restroom, and Felix decided it would be better for him to not respond to that comment.

With some resources obtained, they left the Yall-Mart, taking them to the car. Felix put the food and gas in the trunk while Johnny flipped off some more wandering zombies. Felix closed the trunk, and they both got in the car, starting it quickly and driving off before the nearby zombies decided it didn’t like Johnny.

The drive from there on out was silent, just like how it was before they arrived at the Yall-Mart. Johnny and Felix had been friends since high school, but the zombocalypse changed the way they interacted with each other, with Johnny notably getting worse over time. Felix didn’t mind it a whole lot deep down, but he hopes that someday things will be back to normal.

All of a sudden, Johnny started speaking. “This wouldn’t a happened if we kept Obama out of the White House.”

“Eh?”

“Obama… Fuckin’ great. He’s one of the reasons why this zombocalypse started, he was too fuckin’ dumb to actually do shit to prevent this.”

“Uh… Sure, buddy.” Felix didn’t appreciate his political commentary, and decided to not opt into it.

Soon after that, the day slowly died down as the sun began to set. After they had driven for quite a while, they came across a mini golf course. This place would have to serve as their home for the night.

“Wanna play? Not like we have to pay or anything.” Johnny grabbed a ball and dropped it onto the first course.

“Sure, why not?” Felix went and grabbed two golf clubs, handing one to Johnny.

The game was relaxing to both of them, but at some point midway through the set of coursed, Johnny got bored of playing and decides to lose the ball on purpose. Felix went and searched for the ball, but never found it. Johnny pretended it was an accident as well so he wouldn’t have to deal with an argument.

With the night setting in, the two men went inside the mini golf’s staff building, making sure the door couldn’t be opened outside by a zombie. When that was done, they lied out their sleeping bags and crawled into them.

“Day 1 down, 14 more to go.” Felix took off his glasses and looked blankly up at the ceiling.

“We’re gonna make it. We have to, right…?” Johnny’s eyes slowly drift closed as he tuckered himself out from playing the mini golf.

“… We can sure try, Johnny.” Felix closed his eyes, just about as sleepy as Johnny was.


End file.
